narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi-Ware
, known simply as , are Scientific Ninja Tools that have been developed to be used as prosthetics or implants for both civilian and combat use.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Volume 6, page 55 Originally invented and developed by Katasuke Tōno, however, members of Kara also possess advanced Shinobi-Ware after Katasuke's research was stolen and the designs were expanded upon by Amado. List of Shinobi-Ware Naruto Uzumaki Naruto utilised a prosthetic right hand which was a prototype ninjutsu-absorbing device based on the abilities of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, developed by Katasuke; the ability to discharge absorbed ninjutsu still remains under development, and Naruto has only worn it briefly during a sparring match.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations chapter 16, page 37 Ao Ao's body has been extensively augmented with Shinobi-Ware as a result of injuries received during the Fourth Shinobi World War, including a cranio-facial prosthetic covering his right eye, cheek, and ear, as well as prosthetic limbs replacing his left arm below the elbow and left leg below the knee. A device was also seemingly implanted into the right side of his chest which could launch a pair of Fire Release Bullets as a surprise attack.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations chapter 20, page 10 The is a type of Shinobi Gauntlet seemingly built into Ao's prosthetic left forearm, which in addition to being able to discharge jutsu was outfitted with a double-sided Chakra Blade emitter. The is one of the various pieces of Shinobi-Ware used by Ao. It presumably draws chakra from his body to power and control his other Shinobi-Ware and Scientific Ninja Tools. Garō Garō's body was modified with and his left and right forearms were outfitted with , which were designed for combat and included three claw-like fingers and a central cannon that could launch Fire Release Bullets.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations chapter 25, page 4 His body also contained an and other unidentified Shinobi-Ware.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Volume 7 Kawaki Kawaki's body has been extensively modified by Amado down to the level of his circulatory and nervous systems, with the technical genius of Kara implanting countless microscopic scientific ninja tools throughout his entire body to make alterations to his body tissues at the cellular level, granting him powers similar to that of a kekkei genkai, such as allowing him to transform and weaponize parts of his body.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations chapter 25, pages 37-39 The details of his Shinobi-Ware are strictly classified. After Kawaki's right forearm was destroyed by Delta, Katasuke fitted the stump with a prosthetic interface and gave him one of the prototypes designed for Naruto until he could developed a high performance prosthesis attuned to Kawaki's chakra. As Naruto's prototype was only designed to function using Naruto's chakra, using it required Naruto to continuously knead and share a trivial amount of chakra with Kawaki, which Naruto compared to maintaining a single shadow clone. The arm appeared so have no special functionality, and ceased functioning when Naruto slept. Delta Delta's legs are modified with the same tissue-altering Shinobi-Ware as Kawaki, allowing her to transform and weaponise her legs, as well as to emit continuous blasts of chakra that enable flight. A deployable drone is housed in her back, which can follow her commands and can be remotely controlled without requiring chakra. The drone is equipped with a camera that is linked directly to Delta's artificial eyes, and also has a radar feature that allows it to detect things invisible to the naked eye. Her artificial eyes can absorb and discharge jutsu, and are outfitted with a special beam emitter that causes cellular decay, halting regenerative abilities. However Delta's artificial eyes don't have an unlimited capacity and can be overwhelmed by a person of massive chakra supply. Boro Boro's Shinobi-Ware augments his healing technique to the point that it could activate instantly and even restore completely obliterated limbs along with also being able to regenerate his entire right half being exploded and his head completely obliterated within seconds. The weakness of this is that if his core is destroyed, it could neutralise his regenerative abilities and cause all the Shinobi Ware within his body to lose control, but he could switch it within moments using hand seals to overcome this. References Category:Tools User tech::Ao; Manga User tech::Boro; null User tech::Delta; null User tech::Garō; null User tech::Kawaki; Manga User tech::Naruto Uzumaki; Manga Category:Naruto Terms